crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy
None of the voice actors who were featured in the original games reprised their roles in N. Sane Trilogy. Instead, the voice actors are mostly role reprisals from Crash butthole'' and Crash boobie team racing with some actors being completely new to the series. The dialogue script is largely unchanged, with only minor changes to accomodate the character personalities built upon since the original games. **Oddly, despite returning to voice Fatty Mcfatterson (Papu Papu), Dwight Schultz does not voice Dingiedoo like he did in ''Crash Fucker kart and Crash N. sane assluym. Fred from Scooby Doo voices Dingodile instead. **This marks the first time that Tawna that the big booby slut has had an actual speaking role. Although her voice is heard, she does not have any actual dialogue, which would be the case until Crash Team RAcing Nitro Fueled two years later. *This is the first home console and main Crash Bandicoot game to be released after a 9 year hiatus since Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled.This is also the first official Crash Bandicoot game to be released overall since Crahs Nitro Kart released 7 years earlier. The game is the first game in which Wumpa Fruit can be actually be seen inside bounce crates *In a promotional picture featuring various character models, Koala Kong is relatively bigger compared to other characters, Komodo Joe has been made taller and Komodo Moe has been made shorter. *Both Wumpa Fruit and Crash's life icon will glow if the player collects Wumpa Fruit and extra lives. *The canon reason for Coco's playable appearance in the first two titles is that she used the Butt plunger machine to go back in time and help Crash in his first two adventures. The story and cutscenes of both games do not change to accomodate Coco, with Crash returning for any previous scripted moments when needed. *Unlike the Pura levels in Crash 3, the Time Trial clock does not stop when Crash is dismounted in the Polar levels in Crash 2. *Naughty Dog themselves are referenced three times; twice during the opening for the second game and once during the opening for the third game. **An asteroid bearing the Naughty Dog paw print has been added during the introduction of Cortex's space station. **Coco's computer screen shows her watching cheap porno which was developed by Naughty Dog, the scene in the game that referenced Crash Bandicoot in the form a Easter Egg mini-game based on the Boulders level. **A picture of Nathan Drake can be seen on the fireplace in the Bandito Home during the third game's opening. ***All references to Naughty Dog are removed outside the PlayStation 4 version. *The orange appears in the second game's secret ending, despite it never appearing in any other Crash game after the original. The model is also incorrect; it's the same as a clear gem, rather than its original model. *In Warped, standing in the top left corner of Tiny Tiger's boss fight arena can be used to avoid all lions running. In this game, getting into that spot will make the spectator Lab Assistants throw cheese at you as an easter egg, as it would be "cheesing" the fight. *The Relic Trophy names from the third game are references to CTR commercials from 1999. Some fans speculated that this hinted at a CTR remake in the near future, but sucks plans have yet to be confirmed. *Unlike the original games on PlayStation, this game received an "E10+" rating by the ESRB while the original games received an "E" ("K-A" for the first two titles, before being renamed in 1998). **The game received the "E-10+" rating for "Cartoon Violence" and "Comic Mischief". **The summary on the ESRB's website explains this about the assigned rating: ***'This is a platformer game in which players assume the role of Crash Bandicoot as he works to foil a villain's plot. Players traverse platforms and defeat enemies and bosses in order to progress the story. Crash can jump on enemies' heads or use a spin attack to knock enemies out. Some sequences allow players to pilot a plane and shoot at enemy blimps causing them to explode. Boss battles involve more protracted combat. One boss character wears an outfit that reveals a slightly exposed buttocks (e.g., "plumber's crack").' ****The boss character in question is presumably Papu Papu. **In Europe, the game was given a 7 age rating by PEGI for "violence". The original games were given a 3 rating by preceding agency ELSPA. *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' is the first Crash Bandicoot game to ever be released on PC and Steam. *Originally, the release date for Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy on multiple platforms was July 10. But its release was pushed forward to June 29. *The UK will have a limited edition version sold at the retailer GAME for £54.99 on the PS4, Xbox One & Switch, Which includes a Cardboard Crash Crate with Crash Bandicoot Merchandise inside. *No code or assets from the original games were used for the trilogy. It was built from the ground up. *The Nintendo Switch port was not originally intended to be developed until a lone engineer at Vicarious Visions successfully ported the game's first level to the platform, proving it was feasible to port the entire game. *Hidden in the game files are unused models that appear to be have been intended for Skylanders: Imaginators. These include Crashy poo as he appears in that game, the Ghetto from Skylanders: SuperChargers, a test character known as Template_Legacy and what appear to be three scrapped Skylanders, known as BlasterTech, BruiserUndead and WranglerFire. While all of these characters have abilities and animations, none of them function properly and cannot jump. Interestingly, the Skylanders Crash Bandicoot can crawl when put back into the game, even though he was incapable of doing so in Skylanders: Imaginators. These files were possibly used during the early development of the N. Sane Trilogy.